


Tug of string

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Hope you guys have a nice day 💕 dont forget to stay hydrated.





	Tug of string

**Author's Note:**

> Music reference ; morning (mamamoo)
> 
> It'll be better if you listen to morning while reading this 🤠 
> 
>  
> 
> Pr by @/agassi (ao3)

Part 1

 

Wheein pushed Byulyi’s shoulder with all the power that she could muster, but she felt weak,   
as if all her energy had been sucked out.

 

"I hate you..." she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Byulyi couldn’t help but cry too. She was speechless. She felt as if anywhere she touched would   
only hurt the other girl.

 

It was never right. Their relationship. It was always her fault. Wheein getting hurt because of   
her selfishness.

 

Byulyi reached out to pull Wheein’s hand toward her, only to be pushed away.

 

"Wheein... I.. I'm sorry." Byulyi pleaded, voice turning raspy from crying.

Wheein stepped backwards as she stared at Byulyi with red eyes, the eyes that were once filled   
with happiness now drenched in disappointment.

 

"Byul..." she sighed, "just go... I don't want you here anymore... Please go." She turned her back   
on Byulyi, walked to the bedroom and locked the door.

 

And just like that, Byulyi found herself doing what she always does; walking away. Listening and   
obeying.

Saying yes, even though it broke her heart. 

She doesn't want to leave.  
But she did.

 

Reluctantly leaving the apartment, she picked up her phone and car keys, but left behind her   
broken heart.

 

-

 

Byulyi was driving around the city. She had no destination, really. Just as far away as her car   
could take her before it ran out of gas.

 

And here she was. Leaning on her car door, watching the city lights that lay far across the river. 

 

After standing there too long, the wind that blew softly felt harsh; its coldness biting Byulyi’s   
skin. 

 

She took out her phone, only to be confronted with her lockscreen wallpaper. Wheein’s picture   
from when they first met.

 

Suddenly everything hurt. Her chest felt pressured, as if it was about to explode.Byulyi clutched her phone tightly, her hand shaking. She threw it to the ground with all her   
might, watching as the screen shattered.

 

Byulyi collapsed to her knees with a shaky sigh. She cried, her shoulders began to shake more   
and more violently.

 

Yes. I deserve this.

I deserve to get hurt.

I deserve to be alone.

Why can't I do anything right?

 

She felt as if the world was laughing at her. She screamed.

 

Suddenly, rain began to pour down heavily.  
Ironic. 

 

Byulyi had to laugh.

 

"I... am a joke."

 

She let herself get drenched in the rain.

 

"I hate you..."

 

She never thought she’d hear Wheein say those words her entire life.

 

I've fucked up. Big time.

 

"If this is what you want... Then I'll give it to you." She muttered weakly, unable to stop her sobs   
from escaping. 

 

Maybe walking away is the most reasonable thing to do right now.

 

Why stay, when people don't want you?


End file.
